Carmille y Snape
by MariSeverus
Summary: Solo un sueño que tuve, acerca del fic "Muggles y calderos"


No me pregunten por qué, pero tengo mucho soñando con esto y tengo que hacerlo. Ya en el fic lo cambiaré. Lo prometo.

Saludos y besos.

MariSeverus.

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, excepto ideas.

Pequeño extracto de : Muggles y calderos.

* * *

Severus la miró en silencio. Realmente no la estaba mirando a ella. Se apartó para que pudiera abrir la puerta de su despacho. Ella lo miró impaciente, mientras él intentaba entrar. No estaba cuerdo.

Estaba besando a una mujer, a la que en algún momento creyó detestable. Se sintió cretino en un momento, pero trató de no preocuparse tanto. Al entrar, simplemente miró a su alrededor.

El desorden en el que estaba sumido. Ya se encargaría de eso. Se sentó en la cama y simplemente la miró en silencio. Estaba parada frente a él y su largo cabello negro, ya no estaba amarrado.

Ya no se veía como una loca. Como Trelawney de estudios muggles. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento y ella ladeó la cabeza, preguntándose qué le hacía gracia de todo eso.

- Severus...

- Shh... Otro día- se quejó él- Ya lo vas a arruinar, Carmille.

- No. Necesito que lo sepas, tienes que escucharme.

- Si tanto te preocupan las consecuencias en primer lugar...

- No, escucha- dijo, inclinándose cerca de su oído y susurrándole palabras que en verdad, no esperaba oír en lo más mínimo.

Se sonrió y ella, se cruzó de brazos. La miró, mientras estaba sentada muy cerca de él.

- No sé qué te hace gracia. El hecho de que ningún hombre y yo, nos encontrásemos juntos en una cama propiamente. U otra cosa.

- Otra cosa.

No contestó y lo miró, con el ceño fruncido. Con una sonrisa sarcástica, Severus se levantó de la cama y tendió una mano hacia Carmille. Con mucho cuidado, ella se levantó de la cama y lo miró.

- Lo que me hace gracia, es pensar en estudios muggles como una segunda opción de materias a cursar- dijo y ella, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente.

Y la besó una vez más. Algo tenían los muggles, pero sabían de lo que hablaban. Sabían cómo enloquecer virtualmente a una persona. Y eso, estaba ocurriéndole a él.

Se dejó caer en la cama y la miró. Se mantuvo arrodillada frente a él, sin saber qué hacer. Severus se acomodó en la cama, usando sus codos para impulsarse. La rodeó con sus brazos y ambos terminaron abrazados.

- Te enseñaré, cómo se hace esto.

Antes de contestarle, miró como su camisa a cuadros ya estaba fuera de su cuerpo, sobre sus hombros. La miró en silencio, mientras su reacción natural fue cubrirse con una mano. Severus sonrió en silencio y apartó sus manos, colocándolas sobre su cabeza. Recorrió con sus labios, su cuello hasta terminar en su pecho. Que lamió ávidamente.

- Severus...- suspiró ella, mientras jugaba con los cabellos en su nuca.

Muy pronto sintió las manos de Carmille, que estaban desabrochando los botones de su camisa, con extrema cautela. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras Severus la sostenía por la cadera. Aprovechó su movimiento, para continuar su recorrido.

En muy poco tiempo, estaba en su cama la profesora de teoría muggle. Esa que odiaba. No llevaba ropa puesta, más que ella y su piel. Le sonrió, mientras Severus la miraba en silencio. Se inclinó sobre ella con un suspiro suave y la miró con fijeza.

- No le haré daño, profesora Carmille.

- Lo sé, profesor Severus. Confío en usted.

Lentamente, tomó posesión de su cuerpo. Soltó un gemido agudo, mientras Severus se acoplaba a su cuerpo. Alzó la cabeza para gemir y con una sonrisa, volvió a bajarla, solo para mirarlo fijamente.

- Eres muy romántico, Severus.

- No se te ocurra repetir eso.

Pasó un dedo alrededor de sus labios y descendió a través de su cuerpo. Carmille lo besó en el trayecto que describía. Lo encontró muy cerca de su entrepierna. La estimulaba suavemente.

Las embestiduras lentas y rápidas al mismo tiempo, amenazaban con dejarla sin sentidos. Severus estaba muy cerca de su oído, gimiendo suavemente. Gruñendo y mordisqueándole cualquier cosa que encontrara. Sus pezones, sus orejas. El cuello. Por sobretodas las cosas, el cuello.

- Severus...

- ¿Mmm?

- Eres... Fantástico.

No dijo nada y sonrió suavemente. Terminó por besarla, cuando sintió que ya no soportaría más y gimoteó ruidosamente. Carmille despegó sus labios, que Severus tomó como aval para besarla y jugar con sus labios, con su lengua.

Se desplomó, luego de los últimos movimientos. Con mucho cuidado, para no aplastarla. Permaneció unos minutos, mientras regulaba su respiración y recobraba el aliento.

Minutos después, se tumbó a su lado. Carmille le daba la espalda y trataba de respirar con normalidad. Luego de unos segundos, la abrazó suavemente y ella, ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo.

- ¿Satisfecha, profesora Carmille?

- Más que eso- dijo y lo besó, tal cuál él lo había hecho con ella. Sostuvo su cabeza, para profundizar su beso.

Sonrió por unos minutos, mientras Severus la miraba en silencio. Antes odiaba esa mirada fija que solo le hacía enfadar. Justamente en ese momento, solo quería besarlo.

Pero se quedó dormida, antes de todo eso. Y Severus también. Sin soltarla. Durmió por largas horas, donde no tuvo idea de sí. Estaban envueltos entre ellos mismos y sábanas.

Cuando tuvo idea de sí, podía ser el amanecer. Considerando que creía haber empezado todo aquello, al anochecer del día anterior. Ya estaba loco. Y era culpa de esa profesora.

Al abrir sus ojos, ella estaba mirándolo. Parecía que llevaba tiempo despierta y estaba pálida. Se acomodó en la cama y la contempló en silencio.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Ha de ser mi tensión. Pero estaré bien.

- Descuida, traeré algo de comer- objetó Snape- no te muevas de la cama hasta que haya regresado.

- No tienes que molestarte.

- Volveré en unos minutos.

Lo miró vestirse y asintió en silencio. Sin decir algo más, permaneció en la cama. Severus salió del despacho y ella miró a su alrededor. Bien, podía permanecer allí, pero necesitaba de un buen baño. No iba a salir de su despacho, en malas fachas. O algunos creerían que habían estado ahciendo algo indigno.

Algo maravilloso.

Se enrolló las cobijas a su alrededor y se levantó con cuidado hacia el baño privado que Severus poseía en su despacho. Necesitaba una buena tina y pensar.

Severus por su parte, había hecho lo mismo. Pasó por el comedor, sin mirar a nadie. Solo pensaba en lo que acababa de hacer y con quién. Escuchó la voz del director, pero ignoró sus palabras. Simplemente llevaba comida entre sus manos.

Al entrar en la habitación, la colocó sobre la mesa del despacho y se dijo que seguramente había estado durmiendo. Quizá soñaba. Caminó hacia la habitación, pero la encontró vacía.

¿Soñaba?

- ¿Dónde?- dijo y escuchó un curioso ruido. Miró a su alrededor. Parecía que caía agua. Estando parado en la habitación, sintió que sus pies chapoteaban. Bajó la vista y notó que se inundaba la habitación. El baño.

Abrió la puerta con rapidez y miró hacia adentro. Carmille estaba en el suelo, cubierta por las sábanas y la tina se desbordaba. Se detuvo a su lado y se hincó para levantarla entre sus brazos.

- ¿Carmille?- preguntó, pero parecía estar desmayada. La sostuvo y la dejó en su cama. Apartando las sábanas mojadas y la ropa húmeda del suelo. Bien, era un desastre.

Despertó al poco tiempo, lentamente. Miró a su alrededor, con mucho temor. Severus estaba sentado a su lado. Sonrió.

- Te dije que no te movieras- le criticó y ella sonrió.

- Tenía que darme un baño. ¿O es que... Iba a salir así?

- Te desmayaste antes de meterte a la tina. Quizá te hubieras ahogado allí adentro.

- ¡Oh, cuánto lo siento! Todo está mojado.

- Ya no importa. Ahora, comerás y esperarás hasta que ceda la sensación.

- De acuerdo, pero solo si comes conmigo.

- No.

- Sí.

- No.

Nunca se pondrían de acuerdo.

* * *

Esto fue lo que soñé. Les corté el lemon por que eso solo ocurrirá en el capítulo real. Esto no sé que es, pero tenía que plasmarlo. Ruego disculpas. Saludos y besos.

MariSeverus.


End file.
